<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Child of the Cosmos by nobleko (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219095">Child of the Cosmos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nobleko'>nobleko (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Gen, How Do I Tag, Worldbuilding, some - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nobleko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They found her covered in tears of the departed and eyes as red as their blood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaguya Ootsutsuki’s Mother &amp; Kaguya Ootsutsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Quote Prompt Memes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Child of the Cosmos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOverlord/pseuds/TheDarkOverlord">TheDarkOverlord</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts">quoteonlyprompts</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>“Moon dust in your lungs, stars in your eyes. You are a child of the cosmos; a ruler of the skies.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>She was bleeding out. There was no way for her to survive this, the pale-haired woman realised, if not a bit belatedly. </p><p>She felt beads of sweat run down her skin. Childbirth sure was hard, but to a race that could survive being killed; it was nothing. That is the reason why an Ootsutsuki dying giving birth to her next of kin was told <em> (known) </em> to be an event which prophesied something – the coming of a legend.</p><p>She put a kiss on her child’s cheek, as a form of a last goodbye. </p><p>She was scared of death <em> (to death; hah!), </em> but if her death would give her kind a legend, she wouldn’t protest the Shinigami taking her.</p><p>She swallowed, <em> hard. </em>In the Ootsutsuki’s religion, last words are a great deal; she pondered over hers, but found herself forming them before she even catched up with what she wanted to say.</p><p>“Moon dust in your lungs, stars in your eyes, You are a child of the cosmos; a ruler of the skies,” the lyrics of an old Ootsutsuki lullaby found themselves reverberating against the walls.</p><p>“Kaguya.”</p><p>The name fell heavy on her tongue, as heavy as her eyelids, as heavy as the burden her child shall carry.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They found her covered in tears of the departed and eyes as red as their blood.</p><p>They found her, and <em> smiled. </em> </p><p>It was not a nice smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a vague idea, did a thing, and now I’m getting more ideas for this. </p><p>Oh shit, here I go again multi-WIP hell.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>